Dancer in The Dark
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Orang bilang, dia adalah 'Penari Dalam Kegelapan'. Darah minumannya, dan aneka jenis berry makanannya. Pembantaian yang dilakukan manusia 10 tahun lalu, membuatnya bersumpah akan membuat mereka menjerit asa tiap purnama datang. Sampai seorang manusia datang dalam hidupnya, memupuskan segala sumpahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mencintai manusia itu/Lemon in Last Chap! DLDR, RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dancer In The Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspiration by Shiki (Anime)**

 **Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

 **Rate**

 _ **M for Lemon and Blood**_

 **Genre**

 _ **Hurt/Confort, Angst, Romance, Fantasy**_

 **Pairing**

 _ **Naruto x Hinata**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 _Orang bilang, dia adalah 'Penari Dalam Kegelapan'. Darah minumannya, dan aneka jenis berry makanannya. Pembantaian yang dilakukan manusia 10 tahun lalu, membuatnya bersumpah akan membuat mereka menjerit asa tiap purnama datang. Sampai seorang manusia datang dalam hidupnya, memupuskan segala sumpahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mencintai manusia itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 _Miss Typo(s), OOC, Dark Fic, Vampic, Japan setting, Inspiration by Shiki, (If you not like dark fic, please click back), AU type, Lime/Lemon impilisit *maybe*, Blood, DLDR, Oneshoot, Mind RnR?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia berjalan dengan membawa payung, gadis dengan gaun hitam nan indah yang tampak bercahaya saat sinar rembulan menerpa. Langkahnya begitu anggun, menapaki deretan batu yang tertata, hingga membentuk jalan setapak yang melewati sungai kecil. Di tangan kirinya, ia menggenggam gagang payung, dengan sekeranjang penuh aneka _berry_ hutan, sedangkan di tangan kanannya—Ia menyeret setengah dari tubuh manusia, yang masih berlumuran darah segar. Manusia itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan beberapa bagian kulit yang mengelupas, serta isi perut yang telah kosong … berceceran di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui gadis itu.

Dalam gerakan sensual, sesekali gadis itu tampak menjilat darah yang melumuri tangannya, seraya berdecak kagum akan kenikmatan cairan merah kental berbau karat itu. Setelah itu, ia berhenti … di tengah hutan seperti ini—gelap nan sunyi. Terdengar suara serigala beberapa kali, dan ia tak tampak ketakutan.

 _Tersenyum_.

Ia kemudian melemperkan, seonggok mayat yang tak lagi utuh itu. Setelah membagikan beberapa potong daging pada penghuni hutan lain, ia akan memberikan sisanya kepada sekelompok serigala yang kelaparan. Ia pun juga sudah mengambil cukup darah pemuda itu, sebagai persediaannya di _Mansion_.

Tak lama kemudian, puluhan ekor anjing predator melompat keluar dari balik semak-semak, saling berebut dan mengoyak daging segar itu. Disaksikan oleh seorang gadis pembawa payung, yang kini tengah memakan aneka _berry_ dalam keranjangnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis, kala sebuah benda berbentuk bola, menggelinding kearahnya dan menyentuh kakinya yang berlapis _stocking_ hitam.

 _ **PRASH**_

Benda keras itu pecah seketika, hancur dan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari dalam sana … dengan benda berbentuk rumit dan berwarna putih. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, terhadap benda yang baru saja ia hancurkan dalam sekali hentakan kaki. " _Sumimasen …_ aku menginjaknya terlalu keras, ya? Pasti sakit bukan?" ujarnya, dengan nada suara _bak_ malaikat, serta raut iba yang tertanam di wajah manisnya.

Ia kemudian tertawa begitu nyaring, seraya menjilat bibirnya pada akhir tawanya. "Tapi sayangnya … rasa sakitku lebih dibanding apapun. Kalian membuatku kesepian, hiks." Nadanya tampak mendramastisir, dan dengan sandiwara yang bagus—ia membuat dirinya tampak bersedih, dengan mengeluarkan raut bersedih. Namun itu tak lama, karena setelahnya ia kembali tertawa, seraya membuka payung berwarna ungunya.

"Kalau begitu … selamat menikmati malammu— _Ningen-san_ ," ucapnya. Ia pun berbalik dengan gerakan anggun, dan berjalan meninggalkan sarang anjing-anjingnya. Dalam langkahnya, diiringi dengan senandung yang biasa ia nyanyikan. Sederet _syair_ duka yang selalu mengiringi hari-harinya yang sepi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah musim semi terindah, yang ada dalam sejarah di Jepang. Banyak orang yang memilih menghabiskan waktu libur mereka, untuk ke Kyoto … atau pergi ke taman kota. Menikmati angin musim semi yang memabukkan, bersama sang terkasih. Namun, tidak semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Pada dasarnya, setiap orang memiliki selera mereka masing-masing.

Seperti yang dilakukan salah seorang polisi muda asal Tokyo ini, kini tengah menempuh perjalanannya menuju salah satu desa di Horishima. Pemuda itu berniat berlibur di desa kelahirannya—Konoha namanya. Meskipun ia sudah tidak memiliki sanak keluarga lagi di sana, namun ia masih memiliki sebuah _Villa_ di dekat air terjun, di dalam hutan.

Desa Konoha, memang dikelilingi dengan hutan yang cukup lebat, begitu pula dengan beberapa desa lain, seperti Iwa, Sunna, dan Kiri. Jadi, aroma alamnya masih sangat kental di sana. Apalagi, setiap musim semi akan diadakan sebuah festival 3 malam sebagai penyemaraknya.

Dan ketika ia menemukan padang rumput yang cukup luas, ia memberhentikan mobilnya di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di sana, dengan sebuah batu besar di sampingnya. Ia pun kemudian turun dari _Jeep_ yang dikendarainya, dengan sebuah ransel di punggungnya. Dari sini, ia harus berjalan sejauh 300 meter, barulah ia bisa menemukan sebuah hutan yang akan menghubungkannya dengan _Villa_ -nya. Dan ia harus berjalan 3 km, barulah ia bisa sampai ke _Villa._

Uzumaki Naruto—nama pemuda itu—ia pun berjalan, mengikuti jalan setapak yang dipagari dengan pepohonan di kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa jenis bunga hutan bermekaran, dan ia bisa mencium semerbak aromanya. Ia begitu menikmati perjalanannya kali ini. _Musim Semi kali ini benar-benar memabukkan—_ pikirnya, di tengah-tengah langkahnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, demi menikmati rindangnya pepohonan yang menyejukkan mata. Namun, saat ia menengok ke kanan—tepat pada salah satu pohon yang umurnya terlihat tua. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ , terpojok dengan lima orang pria di depannya. Pria-pria itu tengah berusaha menelanjangi gadis itu. Bahkan, gaun gadis itu sudah sobek di beberapa bagian.

Naruto melihat getaran pada tatapan gadis itu, dan ia tau bahwa gadis itu tengah ketakutan sekarang. _Itu adalah tindakan pelecehan_ —pikirnya.

Segeralah ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari tas pinggangya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat seraya menembakkan peluru ke udara. "Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!" teriaknya, masih dengan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke udara.

Sontak kelima orang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sejenak mereka semua tampak terpaku melihatnya, namun ketika ia menunjukkan kartu identitasnya sebagai polisi, mereka berlima lari terbirit-birit. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang kini berusaha menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos, terutama pada bagian pundak dan dadanya.

"Hei nona, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto ketika sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu. Ia bertanya dengan nada seramah mungkin. Namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Akhirnya ia pun bertanya kembali, "dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Gadis itu masih bungkam dan menunduk dalam-dalam, seakan enggan menatap orang yang berada di depannya. "Tidak pelu."

"Eehh?"

"Tidak perlu, karena aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri," ucapnya lagi. Ia pun segera bergerak menjauh dengan sepasang lengan yang menyilang di depan dada.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia bergerak, langkahnya terhenti lantaran seseorang memegang lengannya. Sontak ia pun menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda yang tadi menolongnya itu tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. Dan ia hanya bisa termangu, ketika pemuda itu memberikan sebuah jaket padanya. "Aku bilang, aku…" ucapannya tercekat, ketika pemuda itu memakaikan benda itu padanya.

"Kau membutuhkannya. Akan sia-sia aku menolongmu, jika nantinya kau kembali dilecehkan. Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti, aku berada di _Villa_ dekat air terjun di sana," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah air terjun dan kemudian berbalik, kembali berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang semula ia lalui. Dan meninggalkan sosok gadis bermanik _amethyst_ yang masuk terdiam di tempatnya, memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum … lebih mengarah pada menyeringai. Wajah selembut sinar rembulan, dengan kulit putih pucat itu menampakkan guratan merah tipis, pada kedua belah pipinya. " _Omoshiroi. Hontou ni omoshiroi ningen,"_ ucapnya.

" _Arigatou._ "

Kata terakhir itu menyertai hembusan angin yang menerpa. Mengantarkan kepergiannya, sebelum selembar daun yang jatuh menyentuh permukaan tanah.

.

.

.

" _Tsukareta …Tsukareta."_

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berkanopi miliknya, begitu ia sampai di _Villa_. Satu jam ia berjalan, benar-benar seperti melakukan perjalanan sehari semalam tanpa berhenti. Ditambah dengan jalan yang ia lalui tidak semulus papan tulis—ia harus melewati jalan berbatu yang licin, sungai, jalan menanjak dan menurun … dan barulah ia bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur nyaman ini.

 _Oh, senang sekali rasanya._

Dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia mulai melakukan gerakan peregangan otot dalam posisi berbaring. Diam-diam ia memikirkan gadis yang diselamatkannya sejam lalu. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, tentang keadaan gadis pemilik manik setenang purnama itu, dan kulit putih pucat itu. Dan ia mulai berpikir pula—

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berpakaian anggun berada dalam hutan seorang diri?—_ Itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Terlihat dari cara gadis itu berpakaian, serta bertutur kata … mustahil bila gadis itu bukan dari kalangan bangsawan.

Semakin lama ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin memberat pula sepasang kelopak matanya. Rasa lelah yang amat sangat, tiba menyergap tubuhnya … rasanya terlalu nyaman untuk tidak tertidur. Ditambah dengan suara detak jam yang terdengar begitu aneh, namun memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi pendengarnya. Dan ketika dentangan jam terdengar 12 kali, ia benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan mulai masuk alam mimpinya.

Di sana ia melihat seorang gadis, yang duduk seorang diri di dalam sebuah Kastil nan megah. Tidak ada pelayan maupun seseorang lain di sana. Hanya gadis itu, terdiam dan meringkuk di dalam sana—dan puluhan, bahkan ratusan mayat yang membusuk tergeletak mengelilinginya. Dan ia mendengar secara samar, bagaimana gadis itu berucap dalam kesendirian itu.

" _Tasukete."_

"…"

" _Daredemo, watashi o tasukete…_ " Nada itu terdengar bergetar, dan ia menangkap sekelumit perasaan hitam di sana. _**(Siapapun, tolong aku)**_

Suara itu, begitu ia kenali. Suara dari seorang gadis yang ia selamatkan satu jam lalu. Dan saatnya bahwa ia berpikir— _Kore wa, tada no … gensho?_ _**(Apakah ini hanya … ilusi?)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia kembali berjalan dengan sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari derasnya hujan. Gaun _goth_ miliknya tampak sedikit basah pada bagian lengannya yang terbuat dari kain transparan. Sepasang manik _amethyst_ itu menatap langit, sulit untuk mengartikan arti dari sebuah tatapannya. _"Kirai desu. Hontou ni kirai desu—Ningen,"_ ucapnya bernada datar. Ia mencengkram begitu erat jaket yang terlipat rapi di dekapannya, masih dengan manatap langit malam yang tengah berderai tangis. _**(Benci. Aku benar-benar benci—manusia)**_

Sejujurnya, ia sedang berada dalam kebimbangan. Dalam dirinya tersimpat dendam yang teramat sangat terhadap manusia, dan ia menganggap manusia hanyalah makhluk egois yang pantas mati. Namun, batinnya terketuk … ketika ia menemui seorang pemuda yang jauh dari apa yang menjadi dasar dendamnya. Pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari para manusia brengsek itu, di saat dirinya begitu lemah terhadap sinar mentari.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami, bahkan untuk sekedar mengerti—apa isi hati manusia. Dia adalah seorang _vampire_ Hyuuga _,_ yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun … berbaur dengan manusia adalah hal mudah baginya. Tapi, selama itu pula … ia tidak pernah mengerti tentang mereka. Perasaan apa saja yang mempengaruhi mereka, atau bagaimana cara pandang mereka terhadap dunia ini.

" _Manusia itu, adalah api. Sedangkan, vampire adalah air."_ —Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang dalam benaknya. Penjelasan dari Hyuuga Hiashi, yang sampai saat ini tak ia mengerti maknanya secara utuh. Yang ia tau, bahwa _vampire_ dan manusia memang bertolak belakang. Dan inilah mengapa, mereka tidak akan pernah saling memahami.

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu ia melihat sebuah _Villa_ besar di dekat air terjun. Ia bisa mencium aroma pemuda itu begitu lekat di sini, dan juga aroma darah yang pekat. Kembali ia berjalan, semakin mendekat ke arah _Villa_. Ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan pintunya, ia meletakkan jaket dalam dekapannya dengan sekeranjang penuh aneka jenis _berry_ hutan.

Tanpa berniat untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik _Villa_ , ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi—berjalan menembus derasnya hujan. Rasa lapar mulai menggerogoti perutnya, begitu rasa haus yang terasa membakar tenggorokannya. Dari sini, ia akan kembali mulai mencari _berry-berry_ hutan, serta manusia yang berjalan seorang diri.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kembali cerah, setelah semalam penuh hujan deras. Sangat jarang hujan turun di saat musim semi, namun fenomena itu tentu bisa terjadi kapan saja. Cahaya mentari nan hangat itu menyerobot masuk melalui celah tirai salah satu kamar _Villa_ , yang berada di dekat air terjun. Di dalam sana, terdapat seorang pemuda yang tampak menggeliat tak nyaman akibat cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha menghalau cahaya itu agar tidak menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Namun, ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu … ia pun segera beranjak dari posisinya, dan mengambil posisi duduk. Tanpa perlu melakukan peregangan otot, ia melirik ke arah jam kuno yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka 9, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka 10. _Sudah hampir jam 9_ —pikirnya. Dan itu artinya, ia sudah tertidur begitu lama … terhitung 21 jam ia tertidur. Memang ia sempat terbangun, pada pukul 8 malam akibat suara hujan. Dan ia hanya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, dan memakan roti yang ia bawa. Setelahnya, ia kembali tertidur sampai saat ini.

' _Jika begini, sudah terlalu siang untuk lari pagi kan?'_ batinnya seraya mendengus kesal. Ia pun akhirnya berniat untuk berenang di bawah air terjun.

Ketika ia membuka pintu utama _Villa_ miliknya, ia menemukan sekeranjang penuh aneka jenis _berry_ , dan sebuah jaket yang ia yakin adalah jaket yang ia berikan pada gadis berambut _indigo_ itu kemarin. _'Kapan dia kemari?'_ tanyanya dalam batin, seraya memungut jaket dan sekeranjang penuh _berry_. Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam _Villa_ , untuk sekedar meletakkan _berry-berry_ itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Setelah itu ia keluar, mengunci pintu _Villa_ miliknya, dan kemudian berjalan setengah berlari ke arah air terjun, yang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari _Villa -_ nya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Pemilik dari sepasang mata itu tak lain adalah gadis yang sama, yang meletakkan sekeranjang _berry_ dan jaket di depan _Villa_. Diam-diam gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **BYUR**_

 _Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari berenang di bawah air terjun, untuk pagi hari ini_ —itulah yang kini berada dalam pikiran pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan bertelanjang dada, dan hanya menggunakan celana _boxer_ -nya, ia menyelam ke dalam air, hingga mencapai dasar kolam … yang memang tak terlalu dalam. Ketika ia melihat beberapa jenis tiram konsumsi di dasar, ia pun mengambil beberapa dan membawanya ke permukaan.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia pun segera keluar dari dalam kolam kecil itu. Memakai bajunya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berniat untuk mengolang tiram-tiram ini di pekarangan _Villa-_ nya _._ Mungkin, cukup ia tumis dengan jamur. Ia memang membawa beberapa bumbu masak, seperti saut tiram, garam, gula dan kecap. Siapa tau, ia ingin memasak sendiri nantinya.

Belum ia sadari, keberadaan seorang gadis yang memperhatikannya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Memandangnya begitu lekat, tatapannya sulit diartikan. Bahkan ketika ia melangkah pergi, gadis itu tampak mengikutinya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

 **-oOo-**

Sepasang manik _amethyst_ itu menatap seorang pemuda, lewat jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Diamatinya setiap pergerakan pemuda itu, yang tampak kepayahan dan sesekali menutup hidungnya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda berambut kuning itu, sampai-sampai menciptakan asap yang mengepul dan keluar lewat ventilator. Ia pun sedikit terbatuk, kala jendela di depannya terbuka, sebab asap menyerbu keluar dari sana. Beberapa kali ia mengibaskan tangannya, seolah menghalau asap itu agar tak sampai wajahnya.

Sampai-sampai belum ia sadari, pemuda yang sendari tadi diperhatikannya kini sudah berada dalam jarak beberapa senti di depannya. Tersenyum, dan memandangnya jahil. "Hei, bukankah kau gadis yang waktu itu?" tanya pemuda itu. Dan membuatnya langsung tersadar. Kini ia pun balas memandang pemuda dengan sepasang manik _blue sapphire_. Ia hendak melangkah pergi, namun tangan pemuda itu lebih dulu mencapai pundaknya, sehingga menahan pergerakannya. "Bagaimana jika sarapan di tempatku? Kuharap kau akan jadi orang pertama yang berkomentar tentang masakanku," tawar pemuda itu.

Entah pikiranya yang tengah berkabut atau bagaimana. Ia mengangguk pelan, ia pun berbalik dan kemudian masuk melalui jendela. Bisa ia lihat pandangan pemuda itu yang mengernyit menatapnya. "Kau bisa lewat pintu depan nona. Kau tampak berusaha begitu keras untuk masuk kemari," ucap pemuda itu diselingi tawa pelan.

"Terserah," jawabnya ketus. Ia pun hendak kembali keluar lewat jendela, menuruti perkataan pemuda itu yang menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan pintu. Akibat tingkahnya, tawa menggelegar meledak dari arah pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu. Ia kemudian merasakan dirinya tertarik ke belakang, dan memaksa dirinya untuk duduk di kursi makan. "Menyeret seorang gadis adalah dosa besar," ucapnya lagi, dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat sedatar mungkin. Dan ia melihat pemuda itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah mencoba masakan legendaris seantero Tokyo," ucap pemuda itu, seraya menyajikan sepiring masakan yang tak dikenalinya itu padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun menyendokkan masakan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika itu pula, ia merasakan rasa yang begitu aneh dikecap lidahnya … ia pun memuntahkan kembali masakan itu. Bahkan setelah masakan itu berhasil dikeluarkannya sekalipun, ia masih terbayang dengan rasanya.

"Eng? Sepertinya, rasanya begitu buruk," ucap pemuda itu seraya tertawa kikuk. Pemuda itu kemudian mencicipi masakannya sendiri, dan melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. "Benar-benar buruk," komentarnya.

Dipandanginya pemuda di depannya ini, yang kembali berkutat dengan dua benda berbentuk gelas. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali menyajikan masakan aneh padanya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya mencium asap yang mengepul dari dalamnya. "Ini tidak beracun seperti tadi, kan?" Ia pun mulai menyendok kuahnya, dan melahapnya tanpa perlu meniupnya. Tentu saja ia tak merasa panas, karena ia bukan manusia.

Berbeda dengan pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang memandangnya khawatir. Pasalnya, gadis itu baru saja menyeruput air mendidih, ia takut jika gadis itu kepanasan. Namun sepertinya dia salah, karena gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja … dan malah makan begitu lahap. Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar, ia sendari tadi hanya memandang gadis itu menghabiskan ramen instan buatannya. "Kenapa memperhatikanku?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba, membuatnya berjengit kaget. "Apakah kau akan memakan itu?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini seraya menunjuk semangkuk ramen instan milikinya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mendapatkannya." Naruto berucap dengan masih dalam keterkejutannya, ia pun menyerahkan ramen instannya kepada gadis di depannya, dan diterima gadis itu dengan cekatan. _'Sebenarnya, berapa hari ia tidak makan?'_ batin Naruto, ketika melihat bagaimana lahapnya gadis itu makan. Namun masih dalam tata kramanya _bak_ seorang bangsawan kelas atas. Namun, seorang bangsawan tentu tidak akan kekurangan makanan, bukan? Apalagi ada juru masak khusus.

Ia memang mengetahuinya, karena salah seorang temannya merupakan anak bangsawan Inggris yang menikah dengan wanita bangsawan Jepang. Haruno Sakura namanya. Namun ia lebih dekat dengan kakak dari Sakura, yang bernama Haruno Karin.

"Aku selesai." Suara gadis itu cukup mengejutkannya, ditambah dengan seberapa cepat gadis itu melahap masakan yang masih panas itu, tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

Sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ menatap gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Jika kulihat dari pakaianmu, kau sepertinya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Siapa namamu, nona? Dimana tempat tinggalmu? Dan berapa usiamu?" Pertanyaan beruntun yang ia ajukan itu, membuat gadis di depannya ini tampak terdiam. Menunduk dalam-dalam, seolah enggan memperlihatkan lagi sepasang mata indah itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kekalutan yang dialami gadis di hadapannya.

Hyuuga Hinata—nama gadis itu, kini tengah dalam kebimbangan. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang piawai dalam berbohong, apalagi jika sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan seperti ini. Namun, tidak mungkin ia berkata bahwa ia berusia lebih dari 100 tahun. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. "Hyuuga Hinata, a-aku memang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. U-umurku, 17 ta-tahun," dustanya pada bagian umur. Jika ia berbicara tergagap, itu tandanya ia berdusta.

"Heehh? Kita terpaut cukup jauh. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, polisi dari Tokyo yang sedang berlibur kemari, aku 8 tahun lebih tua darimu," ucap Naruto dengan seluas cengiran di wajahnya. "Kudengar, nanti malam sampai tiga hari ke depan akan diadakan _Festival_ Musim Semi di desa Konoha. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama nanti malam? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan nanti."

' _Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu,'_ batin Hinata, menolak ketika ia disebut lebih muda dibanding manusia di hadapannya ini. "Ah, um? Se-sepertinya … aku tidak bisa. A-aku tidak menyukai keramaian. Ma-maaf," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Ia tidak mungkin muncul di tengah-tengah desa. Karena penduduk sudah sangat mengenalnya, dan itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatannya. Mata _vampire_ Hyuuga memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang mudah diingat, dan tidak bisa berkamuflase.

" _Zannen na…_ " ucap Naruto, dengan nada rendah. Rautnya tampak berubah lesu, tatkala jawaban Hinata tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. _Sepertinya ia akan pergi sendiri, benar-benar membosankan—_ pikirnya. _**(Sayang sekali)**_

Melihat raut lesu pemuda di hadapannya, entah kenapa membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Mungkin, karena mereka sama-sama mengerti arti dari kata 'sendiri'. Dan ia mendapatkan sebuah ide, mungkin terdengar gila … tapi setidaknya di sini mereka akan saling menguntungkan. "Ekhm. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu selama kau berlibur di sini," ucap Hinata bernada sedatar mungkin seraya memandang ke arah lain, dan sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda di depannya ini.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah— _Apakah gadis ini berniat tinggal satu atap dengannya?_ —pikirnya yang mulai menjalar ke segala arah. "K-Ka-Kau berniat ti-tinggal di si-sini?" tanya Naruto tergagap-gagap. Sungguh, ia tak pernah membayangkan … tinggal satu atap dengan seorang gadis cantik, walau berusia 8 tahun lebih muda darinya. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi semata. Namun sepertinya ia salah menduga, karena justru gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah perkataannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. A-aku hanya menemanimu selama kau berada di sini saja," ujar gadis itu. Wajahnya tak kalah memerah dari pemuda di depannya—itulah sebabnya ia memalingkan wajahnya. "A-anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena sudah menolongku kemarin," lanjutnya lagi. Ia sedikit tergagap karena gugup. Mungkin jika ia adalah manusia, jantungnya akan berdegup menggila. Namun sayangnya ia adalah _vampire_ , dan jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, dan kerja organnya berbeda dari manusia. Termasuk darahnya yang tidak berwarna merah segar, namun kehitaman.

" _Sou ka …_ kalau begitu, bagaimana jika besok kita piknik?" tawar Naruto, dengan seluas cengiran di wajahnya, dan langsung disetujui oleh Hinata yang mengangguk pelan.

Entah mengapa, melihat senyuman pemuda di depannya ini … membuat perasaan hangat dalam dadanya. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini, namun perasaan ini begitu nyaman. Dan ia tidak ingin perasaan ini menghilang begitu saja. Ia ingin terus merasakannya, ia ingin perasaan ini terus mendekapnya—ia ingin senyuman itu selalu dilihatnya, di kesehariannya, dalam hidupnya yang abadi. Dan ia ingin, senyuman itu hanya untuknya.

' _Watashi ni … nani ga okatta no ka?'_ batinnya resah, ketika ia mendapatkan getaran rasa yang asing baginya, namun begitu menyenangkan. _**(Apa yang terjadi padaku?)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raja malam mulai menguasai bumi Matahari Terbit, dengan gemerlap para pengawal yang senantiasa mendampinginya. Tibalah saat dimana Festival Musim Semi diadakan di Desa Konoha. Banyak pasangan-pasangan muda yang menghadirinya, baik dari desa itu sendiri, maupun dari desa tetangga. Saling bergandengan tangan, dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang yang mereka kenakan. Namun ada pula beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian … seperti _short dress_ , walaupun hanya beberapa. Karena rasanya kurang lengkap, jika datang ke perayaan seperti ini dengan mengenakan pakaian yang marak di era globalisasi.

Di antara mereka yang saling berpasang-pasangan, tampak seorang pemuda yang berjalan sendiri. Ia tidak memakai _hakama_ atau apapun yang berbau _khas_ Jepang. Ia hanya memakai celana _training_ biru tua, dan kaos kuning yang dirangkap dengan jaket abu-abu. Ia sedikit mendengus, kala ia melihat mayoritas orang yang berpasang-pasangan. _Andai saja Hinata menerima ajakannya_ —pikirnya, dan ia sedikit berkhayal. Membayangkan jika Hinata menerima ajakannya untuk pergi ke Festival. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi di sini.

Tunggu! Pasangan yang paling serasi?

Seketika wajahnya memerah, begitu menyadari akan pemikirannya tentang 'pasangan yang paling serasi'. Astaga! Sejak kapan ia jadi begitu tertarik dengan gadis yang bahkan, belum satu hari ia mengetahui namanya. Apalagi, gadis itu masih merupakan keturunan bangsawan. Tentu ia masih tau diri, untuk membatasi perasaannya pada gadis/wanita _high class_. Ia hanyalah seorang polisi muda dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ayahnya seorang pembisnis, dan ibunya seorang juru masak di Hotel. Tapi entah kenapa ia begitu payah dalam memasak, meskipun berkali-kali mencoba.

"Aku benar-benar seperti lelaki kesepian, _dattebayo_." Ia menggumam di sepanjang langkahnya seraya mendengus pelan. Sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ -nya mengedarkan pandang. _Mungkin ia bisa menemukan seorang atau dua orang yang ia kenal di sini—_ pikirnya.

Pandangannya terhenti pada salah seorang gadis ber- _kimono_ merah yang juga balas memandangnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas pandangannya … serta mencoba mengingat siapa sosok itu. Sedetik setelahnya ia tersenyum, ia sudah mengingat siapa gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis itu bernama Shion, teman masa kecilnya yang tak ia sangka bisa bertemu di sini. Ia berpikir, gadis itu sudah keluar dari Konoha, mungkin juga pergi dari Horishima dan pergi ke kota _metropolite._

Gadis itu kemudian tampak berlari menghampirinya, dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "Astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" ucap gadis bernama Shion itu seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Naruto. Syarat akan kerinduan itu tampak jelas di sepasang mata _lavender_ itu. "Dan hei! Kau ternyata jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu." Tinju main-main dilayangkan Shion ke lengan Naruto. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. _Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertama—_ pikirnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tampak mendengus geli. _'Tentu saja berbeda, jika aku masih se-pendek bocah 10 tahun, aku tidak akan bisa masuk akademi kepolisian,'_ batinnya setengah kesal juga. Sepasang _blue sapphire_ miliknya menatap sepasang manik _lavender_ di hadapannya. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan suatu kerinduan yang amat sangat. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis di hadapannya ini adalah cinta pertamanya—dan perasaan terhadap cinta pertama itu sulit dihilangkan, bahkan oleh waktu sekalipun.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia pun ikut tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Kau sedang berbicara pada salah satu anggota kepolisian Tokyo," ucapnya bernada sedikit sombong. Sebuah seringaipun terukir di wajah tampan berkulit _tan_ itu. "Mungkin kau yang bertambah pendek, sehingga melihatku bertambah tinggi," ujarnya lagi, dan kini ia tertawa seolah mengejek tinggi badan Shion yang tak lebih dari pundaknya. Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata—tentu Hinata lebih unggul.

' _Astaga, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi?'_ batinnya gusar. Sekelebat bayangan gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan sepasang manik _amethyst_ itu, terlintas di dalam kepalanya. _'Padahal aku baru mengetahui namanya, tapi kenapa bayangan dirinya selalu mengusikku?'_ Dan ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Hinata dalam kepalanya. Namun, hal itu tak berhasil … sosok Hinata semakin rekat dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku temani kau berjalan-jalan, anggap saja sambutanku atas kedatanganmu. Bagaimana?"

Beruntung sekali suara Shion memecahkan keheningan dalam dirinya. Ia pun sedikit menunduk, menatap sepasang manik _lavender_ yang juga balas menatapnya. Dan sebuah anggukan ia berikan, sebagai syarat persetujuan akan ajakan Shion. _Daripada berjalan-jalan di Festival sendirian, kan?_ —pikirnya. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, saling bergandengan tangan. Namun, kembali ia berpikir— _Shion mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih._ "Kau tidak takut kekasihmu akan marah?" tanyanya kemudian, seraya memandang sinis Shion yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang menyindirku atau bagaimana?" Kini giliran Shion yang memandang sinis ke arah Naruto, ia harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ itu. "Aku tau kau sekarang tampan, dan tidak mungkin wanita menolak ketampananmu. Jadi, bisakah tidak menyindirku?" ucapnya, dan ia pun tertawa pelan. Sejujurnya, ia cukup merasa sesak ketika mengatakan itu. Jauh di dalam perasaannya, ia masih mencintai Naruto—cinta pertamanya. Oh, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda yang menggandeng tangannya ini?

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan, tanpa menyadari sepasang manik _amethyst_ memandang keduanya dari kejauhan. Tatapannya tampak memandang nyalang keduanya, ada sinar kecemburuan yang melintar di matanya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat pada batang pohon, hingga menimbulkan bekas remuk di sana. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu membanting keranjang yang berisi aneka jenis _berry_ yang dipetiknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah mengapa, perasaannya merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat … remuk redam sudah. Ia tidak tau, tapi hasratnya sangat ingin membunuh gadis pirang itu, menghisap daranya hingga tubuh itu mengering.

 **-oOo-**

"Shion, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya menghentikan aksi memakan _dango_ sembari menatap desa dari tempatnya saat ini. Kini mereka berdua berada di bukit, yang mampu memperlihatkan gemerlap Festival Musim Semi di Konona. Tidak ada orang lain di sini selain ia dan Naruto.

Sepasang manik _lavender_ -nya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan diartikan. Pikirannya mulai bercabang, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. _Apakah Naruto akan mengajaknya menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih?_ —pikirnya. Dan seketika itu pula rona merah pekat tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya. "A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" balasnya, dengan sedikit tergagap.

Sejenak, Naruto tampak berpikir. "Apa kau tau Bangsawan Hyuuga?" tanyanya polos. Seketika ia bisa melihat reaksi terkejut dari arah Shion. Dan Naruto mulai memunculkan suatu pertanyaan dalam benaknya— _mungkinkah ada suatu peristiwa yang tidak ia ketahui_?—mengingat sudah 15 tahun ia meninggalkan desa, karena harus mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya di Tokyo dan ibunya yang juga bekerja di kota yang sama.

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana kau tau tentang Hyuuga? Mereka sudah musnah 10 tahun lalu!" ucap Shion dengan nada sedikit membentak. Ia memandang cemas pemuda yang kini saling melempar pandang dengannya.

Ucapan Shion sungguh mengejutkannya— _apa maksudnya musnah 10 tahun lalu? Jadi gadis ini baru berkata bahwa ia bertemu dengan semacam roh?—_ pikirnya. Perasaannya sedikit tak terima atas perkataan Shion, seolah berkata jika Hinata hanyalah arwah penasaran. Tapi ia yakin, kemarin gadis itu berjalan menapak permukaan tanah … dan tubuh gadis itu tidaklah fana. "A-apa maksudmu dengan musnah? Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata kemarin, dan dia tidak terlihat seperti arwah penasaran," sanggahnya. Kini ia memandang Shion dengan tatapan bingung.

Keterkejutan semakin menyergap Shion, kala ia mendengar pengakuan Naruto. _Jika tidak salah, Hyuuga Hinata itu … putri bungsu Hyuuga kan?_ —pikirnya. Dan tindakah yang ia lakukan selanjutnya, adalah memeriksa sepanjang garis leher milik pemuda di depannya ini. Ia menghela nafas, ketika ia tak mendapati bekas luka gigitan sepasang taring di sana. "Dengarkan aku … jauhi Hyuuga Hinata, jangan bertemu dengannya lagi," ucapnya seraya mengatur nafas.

"A-apa?! Tapi kenapa?! Dia gadis yang baik, dan kupikir dia—"

"Dia adalah _vampire_ , musuh dari manusia. Mungkin pembantaian 10 tahun lalu masih menyisahkan keturunan terakhir Hyuuga, dan masalah ini benar-benar harus diselesaikan," sela Shion. Ia pun beranjak dari posisinya, hendak melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum itu ia berucap lagi, "kau segeralah kembali ke _Villa_ -mu, aku akan berbicara dengan Kepala Desa. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok di _Villa_ -mu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Dan setelah itu, ia benar-benar berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu di tempatnya.

 _Shock_ —adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, dan yang semenjak tadi memenuhi isi kepalanya—adalah _vampire_. Sedikit rasa cemas tiba-tiba menyergap batinnya— _Bagaimana jika Hinata dibunuh nantinya? Bagaimana jika gadis itu benar-benar menghilang? Bagaimana jika dia … tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?—_ sejuta pemikiran negatif itu tiba-tiba menyerang isi kepalanya, memberikan rasa bimbang pada perasaannya. Meskipun kenyataan pahit yang ia terima begitu memukulnya. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya—ia begitu mencemaskan Hyuuga Hinata.

' _Kuso!_ ' umpatnya dalam batin, seraya menjambak helai kuning cerahnya. Ia benar-benar dalam kekalutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya berbekal cahaya dari ponsel miliknya, Shion berjalan menuruni bukit. Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya, kala ia mendengar suara lolongan anjing hutan yang bersahut-sahutan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang kemari, dan bodohnya ia baru ingat hanya ia dan Naruto yang ada di bukit. _Seharusnya ia tadi mengajak Naruto juga, tapi kembalipun hanya akan memakan waktu semakin banyak—_ pikirnya. Ketakutannya semakin didukung dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa, _Vampire_ Hyuuga masih menyisakan anak bungsunya.

 _Kematian itu mengerikan._

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, begitu ia mendengar lantunan syair dari suara seorang gadis. Sepasang manik _lavender_ -nya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, gadis itu bersandar di salah satu batang pohon dan tampaknya tidak menatap ke arahnya. Namun ia merasa bahwa tatapan gadis itu tertuju padanya. _Kegelapan benar-benar merepotkan—_ pikirnya, dan ia pun mengarahkan sinar dari ponsel miliknya ke arah gadis itu.

Samar—namun ia yakin bahwa ia baru saja melihat helaian _indigo_ dengan sepasang manik _amethyst_ seindah rembulan. Dan saat itu ia baru menyadari, nyawanya benar-benar terancam. Karena gadis yang bersandar di batang pohon itu—adalah _Vampire_ Hyuuga. "Ja-jangan mendekat!" ancamnya seraya mengeluarkan pisau lipat di balik _kimono_ yang ia kenakan. Meskipun ia tau ini hanya akan sia-sia, karena _vampire_ hanya akan terkalahkan dengan pedang perak dan kayu pasak yang menembus jantungnya.

" _Naze_?" tanya gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu. Dengan langkah anggunnya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok Shion, yang justru bergerak mundur. Namun ada saat dimana ia harus berhenti. Karena, sosok gadis manusia di depannya ini terjatuh … dan tak lagi bisa menghindar dari dirinya. "Kenapa aku begitu marah, melihatmu bergandengan dengan Naruto. _Naze_?" ucapnya lagi. Suaranya terdengar rendah, dan serak. Seperti selesai menangis.

Dalam ketakutannya, Shion memandang heran kepada sosok dengan kuku setajam pisau yang berdiri di depannya ini. _Mungkinkah Hyuuga Hinata mencintai teman masa kecilnya, sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu?—_ pikirnya. Masih dengan tubuh bergetar, ia mengarahkan ujung pisau lipatnya ke arah sosok gadis di depannya ini, seolah mengancam agar gadis itu tidak bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

Namun sepertinya sia-sia belaka. Karena tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan rasa perih serta nyeri pada punggung tangannya. Sontak ia pun melepaskan pisau itu dari genggamannya, dan beralih menggenggam tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lekuk luka itu berada di sana, bahkan ia bisa merasakan basah pada _kimono_ yang ia kenakan, serta bau anyir yang menyergap indera penciumannya.

" _Ta-tasukete! Dareka … TASUKETE!"_ Shion menjerit, meminta pertolongan. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk menolongnya. Ia kemudian memandang takut gadis dalam remang cahaya rembulan itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian … ia merasakan nyeri di matanya. Semuanya berubah gelap, dan ia tak lagi bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Dan ia pun menjerit, kala menyadari apa yang dilakukan _vampire_ itu pada matanya. Rasanya ingin menangis, mengeluarkan derai air matanya. Namun justru cairan merah pekat yang keluar semakin deras dari lukanya. "Mataku … t-tolong! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Hinata masih memandang tanpa ekspresi, gadis yang berteriak di depannya ini. Ia hendak melayangkan kuku-kuku tajamnya, merobek serta memutus urat nyawa gadis itu. Namun, telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki lain yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Bukan hanya sepasang, namun hampir mencapai 10 pasang. Dan saat ini juga, ia benar-benar harus pergi dari tempat ini. Dan dengan langkah anggun, ia menjauh dari tubuh gadis pirang yang berlumuran darah itu. Ia menghilang dalam kegelapan, sebelum sekelompok manusia itu sampai dan menemukannya.

"No-nona Shion!" teriak salah satu orang seraya berlari mendekat, dan membantu Shion untuk berdiri. Ia begitu terkejut ketika mendapati kedua mata gadis itu, yang hanya menampakkan rongga kosong yang mengucurkan darah. "A-apa yang terjadi—"

"Antarkan aku ke Kepala Desa!" sela Shion cepat, sebelum pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Ibiki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ta-tapi—"

" _Hayaku…!_ " bentaknya, dan membuat Ibiki terdiam seketika. Ia pun kemudian berjalan pelan, dengan didampingi oleh dua orang pemuda di samping kanan dan kiri, untuk memudahkan jalannya. Dalam batin ia bersumpah, akan benar-benar memusnahkan Hyuuga Hinata. Meskipun harus mengorbankan cinta pertamanya—Uzumaki Naruto.

Bahkan, orang awam pun tau, jika mereka berdua saling memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang akan berujung cinta, nantinya. Dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Akan lebih baik jika Naruto mati, dibanding harus menjalin kasih dengan _vampire_ —musuh abadi umat manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Villa_ -nya, melewati dereta pepohonan dengan suara-suara malam yang mengiringi langkahnya. Sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ itu memandang sekelilingnya. _Gelap, tidak ada satupun lampu yang mengiringi jalan setapak ini—_ pikirnya. Dan sedetik setelahnya ia menepuk jidatnya pelan, menyadari akan pikiran bodohnya. _'Tentu saja tidak ada lampu, ini di hutan. Astaga!'_ batinnya menyalahkan pikirannya.

Di sini ia mulai memikirkan kembali kata-kata Shion, tentang kebenaran Hyuuga Hinata—gadis yang ia temui dua hari lalu. Mungkin jika dipikirkan kembali, perkataan Shion mungkin ada benarnya juga. Tentang alasan mengapa kulit Hinata begitu pucat, dan tentang mengapa bisa putri bangsawan berjalan-jalan di hutan tanpa pengawalan. Ini menjadi alasan tersendiri untuknya percaya. Namun di sisi lain, ia menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan itu. Karena, jika benar Hinata adalah _vampire …_ mengapa sampai saat ini ia baik-baik saja? Maksudnya, tidak mendapati bekas gigitan apapun di leher maupun sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya marah. Entahlah, tapi ia merasakan suatu perasaan sesak … ketika ia mendengar hal buruk tentang Hinata. Perasaan cemas yang benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Bukannya memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya. Ia justru memikirkan, _bagaimana keadaan Hinata?—_ Aneh, dan ia tak mengerti. Perasaan ini sudah lama hilang dalam dirinya, sudah 15 tahun berlalu dan ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi.

 _Cinta._

Satu kata yang mendefinisikan tentang perasaan yang ia alami. Namun ia sedikit tak percaya tentang itu. Bukan—bukan ia tak percaya tentang cinta. Ia hanya sedikit tak menyangka—mencintai seorang gadis yang bahkan baru berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat 1000 tahun ia menyebut perasaannya sebagai cinta? Mungkin, akan lebih tepat jika disebut ketertarikan.

 _Dan ketertarikan itu adalah awal mula daripada cinta._

 **-oOo-**

 _ **BRUK**_

Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang, begitu ia sampai di kamar _Villa_ -nya. Tatapannya menerawang ke kanopi ranjangnya. Sesaat, ia terbayang wajah Hinata di sana, menatapnya dengan sepasang _amethyst_ nan dingin, kosong … dan menunjukkan kilat kesepian. _'Mungkin mimpi itu ada benarnya,'_ batinnya dan seketika pikirannya melayang pada mimpi yang ia alami kemarin. Yang mana ia melihat sosok Hinata, dengan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan mayat mengelilinginya, dan ia mendengar—gadis itu meminta tolong, dengan suara serak … sama sekali tidak menggambarkan suatu kekejaman.

 _Mungkinkah, mayat-mayat itu adalah keluarga Hinata?_ —Pemikiran ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam otaknya. Jika memang gadis itu memakan begitu banyak korban tanpa alasan, lalu kenapa … gadis itu meminta tolong? Bukankah ini sesuatu yang aneh? Seorang pembunuh, meminta tolong. Justru, sang korbanlah yang akan meminta tolong. Dan sebuah kesimpulan pun tercipta—Hinata di dalam mimpinya, adalah seorang korban.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, sampai-sampai ia begitu terkejut kala mendengar ketukan dari arah kaca jendelanya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari posisinya. Menengok ke arah jendela kamarnya, dan mendapati sosok Hinata yang berdiri di sana, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia pun menghampiri jendelanya, membukanya, dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya ber- _type_ geser, seperti pintu. Jadi ia tidak perlu kaget seperti sewaktu di dapur. Dimana Hinata masuk melalui jendela yang ukurannya cukup kecil, namun berbentuk memanjang.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Festivalnya?" Kali ini ia cukup terkejut dengan Hinata yang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan mereka. Apalagi nada suara gadis itu tak lagi datar seperti sebelumnya. Hal ini menimbulkan sedikit pertanyaan lain dalam benaknya.

Ia pun menatap sepasang _amethyst_ di hadapannya, yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan dingin itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Ia semakin bertanya-tanya, tentang mengapa Hinata memberinya tatapan demikian. "O-oh? Festivalnya? Tentu menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ikut," balas Naruto dengan intonasi se-biasa mungkin, seperti saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Tidak mungkin kan, ia berbalik tanya, _"Kenapa dengan tatapanmu itu?"—_ ini akan membuatnya terlihat konyol. Pada dasarnya ia bukan seorang pria yang peka dengan perasaan seorang wanita. Tapi entah kenapa, jika itu menyangkut Hinata semuanya berbanding terbalik. Ia tidak bisa mengenali dirinya karena perilaku serta pemikirannya.

Hal ini juga sama halnya dirasakan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu kini tampak tertunduk seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " _Usotsuki_ ," batinnya menolak perkataan dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mempercayai pemuda ini, di saat ia melihat pemuda ini tertawa dengan seorang gadis lain. Seharusnya pemuda ini mencarinya, jika memang benar merasa kesepian tanpanya. Tapi, sekali lagi kenyataan menamparnya.

 _Memangnya, siapa dirinya? Dirinya tak lebih dari gadis asing bagi pemuda ini—_ pikirnya, seketika sadar akan posisinya. Dan pemikiran itu justru menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. " _Sou_ ," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Ia kemudian menegakkan kembali wajahnya, memandang sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ yang letaknya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Dari sana, ia mencoba mencari kebohongan pada tatapan mata itu. Namun, kosong. Ia tak menemukan apapun di sana, selain kekosongan belaka. Ayahnya pernah berkata, _"jika ingin melihat kebohongan dalam diri manusia, kau hanya perlu menatap matanya."—_ Mungkinkah, perkataan ayahnya itu hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka. Karena, terkadang sulit membedakan antara gurauan dan keseriusan dalam perkataan ayahnya. Mereka—para bangsawan _vampire_ —memang dituntut untuk menyembunyikan atau bahkan membunuh segala emosi yang mereka. Sebab emosi, hanya akan menunjukkan suatu kelemahan belaka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Hinata, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, suasananya menjadi tak seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini seperti enggan bicara padanya. _Apa mungkin karena sudah ada gadis pirang itu?—_ pikirnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin panas. "Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha untuk melawan arus dari suasana yang sesak ini. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana. Bahkan menyampaikan emosinya lewat ekspresi pun, ia tidak bisa. Tuntutan untuk berwajah _stoic_ sejak dilahirkanlah yang membuatnya seperti sekarag.

Naruto tampak memandang datar Hinata. Kini perasaannya semakin dalam kekalutan, dan menjadikannya sedikit canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengan gadis di hadapannya. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin tidur untuk saat ini," ujarnya seraya membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dan kemudian kembali berucap, "ada suatu hal yang kucemaskan." Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah kanopi ranjangnya.

Melihat Naruto yang berbaring di atas ranjang, ia pun mengikutinya. Dibaringkannya juga dirinya di samping Naruto dan memandang lurus kanopi yang menutupi pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar, namun sesekali ia mencuri pandang untuk menatap Naruto melalui ekor matanya. " _Sou,_ kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, jika kau mau," balas Hinata. Gadis itu tampak menatap Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Dan mulai ia menebak-nebak, tentang apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Di pihak Naruto. Pemuda itu masih terfokus menatap kanopi ranjangnya. Ia terdiam, dan membiarkan keheningan berada diantara keduanya. Saat ini ia tengah sibuk dengan batinnya sendiri, tentang perihal rencana Shion untuk memusnahkan Hinata. Mungkin, bisa saja ia membawa Hinata pergi dari sini dan tinggal di apartemennya. Tapi, jika benar Hinata adalah _vampire_ … _bukankah akan menjadi masalah?_ —pikirnya. Namun, di sisi lain … ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan pemusnahan itu terjadi.

Jadi, ia harus bagaimana?

 _Doushi yo?_

' _Watashi wa, nani o subeki ka?'_ batinnya resah. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari, sendari tadi tatapan sepasang _amethyst_ itu menatapnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari, genggaman tangan dingin itu merengkuh pergelangan tangannya. _**(Apa yang harus aku lakukan?)**_

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, semuanya berawal dari perasaannya yang tergerak, untuk melakukan tindakan yang bahkan tak ia mengerti gunanya. Tapi, kehangatan dalam genggaman tangannya begitu nyaman, dan ia tak menginginkan untuk melepaskan kehangatan ini. Perasaan yang sulit didefiniskan, yang pernah dijelaskan ayahnya. Cinta—ya, itulah arti dari perasaan ini. _'Ai to wa, nani ka?'_ batinnya. _**(Apa ini, cinta?)**_

Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam kebimbangan. Dalam perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka memiliki pemikiran berbeda, namun dalam kebimbangan yang sama. Kebimbangan yang menyangkut pautkan tentang cinta—sejuta perasaan tanpa definisi, yang mampu memutar balik logika dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain. Sosok Shion tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang pria tua. Perban putih mengelilingi kepalanya, dan menutup matanya. Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah, untuk ukuran di pedesaan. Wajah Shion tampak tak terfokus dengan lelaki tua di depannya, dikarenakan ia tak lagi bisa melihat—ia cacat. "Ma-maaf _Hokage-dono_ , jika saya mengganggu istirahat anda. Ini mengenai _Vampire_ Hyuuga. Anak bungsu mereka … masih hidup," ucap Shion dengan hormat.

Lelaki tua itu tampak menyesap batang rokoknya, seraya memandang datar gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah mengetahui akan hal ini, sehingga reaksinya tak menunjukkan suatu keterkejutan. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya," balasnya dan kemudian menyesap teh hangatnya. Kembali ia menatap gadis dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup perban di hadapannya ini. "Aku sudah menduga ada yang tersisa. Karena 10 tahun lalu, aku tidak menemukan tubuh anak bungsu mereka," lanjutnya lagi.

Hal ini membuat suatu keterkejutan tersendiri untuk Shion. Jika memang lelaki tua ini sudah mengetahuinya, lalu mengapa tidak mengambil tindakan? Sehingga ia tak perlu mengalami kebutaan secara permanen. "Lalu—"

"Aku sengaja tidak mengambil tindakan, dan membiarkan tiga warga desa ini, dan dua warga Desa _Ame_ menjadi korbannya." Kembali ia menyesap batang rokoknya, seolah memberikan jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya. "Itu semua kulakukan untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Ternyata memang benar, dia masih hidup," lanjutnya lagi, dan ia mengakhirinya dengan seluas senyum sinis di wajahnya.

Gadis di depannya ini terdiam, tak menyahuti perkataannya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekati tirai jendela dan membukanya. "Tiga hari lagi adalah malam gerhana bulan, kan?" tanyanya bernada saskartik. Pandangannya kemudian beralih, menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. "Aku akan mengumpulkan semua warga untuk melakukan penyerangan malam itu…"

"…"

"—aku tau, mereka sangat lemah saat gerhana bulan," lanjutnya dan kemudian menyeringai, memandang ke arah langit malam yang tampak cerah dengan gemerlap bintangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

Hola!

*Krik krik krik*

 _Etto …_ OHAYOU GOZAIMASUU~

Rencana awal dibikin OS, tapi karena takut gak nyambung dan ntar wordsnya gak nguatin -_- akhirnya aku putuskan untuk jadiin ini _Twoshoot_ :'v #DilemparKoper. Mungkin Last Chapter wordsnya akan lebih sedikit dibanding ini. Insya'allah di update 17 mei ye? Karena kalo aku bikin OS juga nih fic, ntar fic-fic lain yang mau ku update gak bakal terselesaikan. Dan pastinya lemon di _Last Chapter_.

Jangan terlalu berharap lemon yang asem ya? Kalian tau gak? Sembako itu sekarang mahal (?) Harga BBM naik (?) Pajak juga naik (?) Harga empon-empon juga selangit (?) :'v begitu juga lemon nak. Ini proses pengiritan, jadi lemon kuganti sama belimbing wuluh atau tomat :'v murah meriah. Jadi gak asem banget kan? :'v *HanjirBangetNihAnakAlesannya*

Ide ini terinspirasi dari anime SHIKI :D anime vampire yang melegenda di hatiku, dengan chara favku yakni Sunako-chan *pelukCiumSunako*. Walaupun alurnya beda jauh, tapi saya mendapat wangsit ketika nonton ulang anime itu.

Beberapa bahasa Jepangnya, aku translate di google. Aku sedikit lupa soalnya, lagipula aku kurang ngerti tulisannya … jadi untuk memastikan biar gak salah tulis, aku cek ke _google_. Jadi, ya kalo ada yang salah … mohon dimaklumi.

Dan tolong koreksinya juga :'v, mungkin ada EYD yang gak tepat, atau typos? Atau penempatan tanda baca yang salah? Atau mungkin komentar soal penulisanku yang kurang apa? Pendeskripsiannya gimana? Terlalu mbulet (?) kah? Atau mungkin kebanyakan deskripsi jadi bikin bingung -_-"? Atau alurnya terlalu kecepetan :'v atau aneh?

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Naruto's Wife**_


End file.
